Wasurerarenu Omoi: Unforgettable Feeling
by Hikaru-009
Summary: [Clerith, Yuffitine] Cloud finally manages to propose? to Tifa...but...? At the same time, the world is being threatened again but something unknown. Will Cloud and the others be able to save the world again?[hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

_' Do you want to buy a flower, sir?'_

It was snowing…

Cold, white crystals fell from the white heavens. Slowly, like a raindrop, they fell on to the ground, melting soon after from the warmth of the earth. The tall, almost branchless trees were covered in this thick sheet of white crystals. 

It is already winter…and almost a year after the defeat of Sephiroth. On a small hill, a man, who had a unique style of blonde hair, almost like a Chocobo, was standing alone in the snow. His eyes were closed as though to feel the coldness of the chilly wind blowing softly on his face. The man then opened his cerulean blue, almost like the color of the ocean, eyes and then looks throughout the scene in front of him.

White. White. White… 

All he sees is white everywhere. The white snow sparkled brightly as though they were small particles of diamonds scattered onto the brown earth. The man, Cloud Strife, sighed, his breath escaping from his lips in small puffs of white vapor. 

" Cloud?"

A familiar voice reached his ears, and Cloud turned around to find its owner. Tifa Lockheart, his childhood friend and at the same time a strong, reliable comrade of him, was walking towards him, her feet kicking off the snow on the ground as she walked.

" Tifa…what is it?"

" You'll get a cold if you just stand there…here." Tifa said and then handed him his coat. 

" Thanks…" Cloud said shortly as he put on the coat slowly. Tifa watched him and closed her ruby eyes. She wanted to know what he was thinking about, but it was useless to ask him since he will never answer back, just stare deeply into space again. Besides, she already knew what the answer would be.

She opened her eyes to see Cloud staring out into the snowfield again. "…Cloud?"

". . . . ." 

No respond, which she expected so she continued on.

"…Wow, I can't believe it's been almost a year after we defeated Sephiroth. Times goes by fast when you're not thinking about it, do they?" She said softly as she breathed in the cool air. " I can't believe…it's been a year since…"

An image of a certain person came into her mind. She was a best friend, someone you can really trust and like, and at the same time, her greatest love rival. 

"…since Aerith died."

She had expected the blonde-hair soldier to react or something, but he just stood there, silently watching the snows falling. Tifa let out a sigh and turns to leave, " I think we should go now. Barret will be furious seeing us not at the meeting place."

". . . . ."

"…Cloud?"

"…I'm coming…" Cloud closed his eyes and then turns to leave.

*        *    *       *      *    

Three days later…

" Someone's happy," Barret said, staring at Tifa's expression. 

The group (minus Cloud and Caith Sith/Reeve) were in Tifa's newly opened bar, " Promised Heaven " in Kalm. Yuffie was watching the television about Reeve being the new Shinra president with Red XIII/Nanaki lying on the wooden floor beside her. Vincent and Cid were drinking a few cups, while Barret was reading the newspaper.

Tifa was at the bar, wiping the washed glass wine cups and setting them softly on the table. 

" So, what's up with you?" Barret asked, which took Yuffie's attention off the television.

" You mean, you don't know!!?" She yelled out in surprise.

" Know what!!?" Barret said in a hint of annoyance at Yuffie's tone of voice.

" Seriously, Barret, you really don't know?" Yuffie said again, she had a mischievous smile on her face.

" I said ' know what' !!? Damnit!!" 

" Tifa is getting married…" Red XIII said beside Yuffie. Tifa soon blushed at Red's word and hid her face.

" You're gonna WHAT!!?" Barret shouted out loud, which made everyone, even Vincent, cover his or her ears. Tifa placed a finger over her lips, " Barret!!!"

Barret smiled, " Heh! It's about time! So, who's the lucky guy to marry a beautiful woman like you?"

" Honestly, Barret. Everyone knows except **you**," Yuffie rolled her eyes.

" Why you, you annoying brat!!!"

" H…Hey, stop it, you two!! No fighting in the bar! Take it outside!!" Tifa stepped in between them.

" It's Cloud…" Red XIII spoke up again, smiling up at Tifa.

" Cloud!!? So he finally decided to get over with it, huh?" Barret said in surprise. He didn't really think Cloud would do something like that. 

" Well, he did, okay?" Yuffie said in a mocking tone.

" Grrrr, I swear to God that I'm gonna make you regret saying all those things to me, you stupid brat!!" Barret growled, his fist shaking with suppressed anger.

" Ah, will ya, two shut-up? You're making the sake (Japanese wine/alcoholic drink) taste sick!" Cid interrupted.

" So, when's the wedding!?" Yuffie said as she turned off the T.V.

" Well…" Tifa blushed, " It's two days from now…at the church nearby. And everyone is invited!!"

" Well…glad to hear that. I'm gonna bring Marlene…" said Barret

Tifa smiled softly and noticed Yuffie staring at her. " Hm? What's wrong, Yuffie?"

" Heh? Oh…nothing, nothing! Just thinking!!" Yuffie quickly covered it with a smile, " I was just thinking what a great couple you two will be!"

Tifa blushed and smiled, " Thank you…Yuffie."

" Hey, what are friends for?" The Kuno-ichi (Girl Ninja) stood up from her chair and walked towards the stairs, " Hey, um, Tifa? Do you mind if I rest in one of the rooms here? I…I think I gotta a head-ache from Cid's smoking."

" Oh great, is it my fault the kid's getting sick now?" Cid rolled his eyes as he drunk a cup of sake.

" Cid!" Tifa glared at him and turns to Yuffie, " No, I don't mind. You can rest as long as you want, Yuffie."

" Thanks, Tifa." Yuffie then slowly walked up the stairs, not knowing, Vincent was following her with his eyes.

" What's wrong, Vincent?" 

Vincent looked up to see Tifa staring down at him in worry. He closed his eyes and stood up from his chair, " No, nothing. I'll…go take a short walk outside. For refreshment."

" O…Okay?" Tifa looked after him in confusion as he stepped out the door. " What's wrong with those two?"

*      *    *     *     *     *

"…Cloud…"

The blonde hair soldier looked up to find Vincent walking up to him. " Vincent?"

" Surprised to see you here." Vincent said as he approached Cloud.

" Same here." Cloud smiled.

They both silently watched the wind blowing the green grasses when Vincent spoke up.

" I heard you're marrying Tifa…"

"Yeah."

" So…that means you're getting over her?"

"……" Cloud looked down at the grass under him but soon lifts his face up, "…yeah."

"…I see." Vincent closed his red, ruby-like eyes, " But even if you're marrying Tifa…know this. That no matter what the reason is…you shouldn't forget all the memories you had with Aerith. She…is still alive in you, Cloud, as long as you remember her. Forgetting the memories you had with her means the same thing as killing her. If you have forgotten about her…then that means that Aerith never existed inside of you."

"…yeah, I know. But I can't keep going on like this…I have to move on."

"…Then Cloud…, I hope you live happily with Tifa."

Cloud smiles at him, " Thanks, Vincent."

*          *      *        *       *

" Oh, Cloud!!" Tifa shouted in joy as soon as she saw Cloud and Vincent entering the bar, " Where were you? I was starting to get worried."

" I was just out taking a walk…" Cloud smiled and landed a small kiss on her cheek.

Tifa blushed and then lifts her face up as though she just remembered, " Oh, Cloud! I was wondering…the decorations for the wedding? Should it be flowers…or ribbons?"

"Eh?"

" The decorations! I'm trying to make the wedding as beautiful as possible. So…which one?"

"Umm…" Cloud made a thoughtful expression, " I…I guess ribbons will be fine."

" Ribbons!? Okay, then!" Tifa smiled as she wrote it down on her small notepad. " Just wait and watch, Cloud! This will be the greatest AND memorable wedding!"

" Yeah, I will." Cloud smiled and headed towards the stairs, " I'll be a taking a short rest, kay?"

" Okay." Tifa then went back into the bar, humming a happy tune along the way.

*       * *     *      *      *

Cloud was walking down the hallway when the door he was passing by suddenly opened and a familiar faced popped out.

" Yuffie?"

" Oh, it's just you." Yuffie said as she stepped out, " Thought it was Vinnie."

Cloud smiled, " Well, I'm sorry if I wasn't Vincent…he should be downstairs with Cid."

Yuffie blushed and soon glares at him. " What do you mean by THAT?"

" Nothing…"

Cloud then turned to his room when he heard Yuffie's voice calling out to him. " Hm?"

" Eh..?" Yuffie widens her eyes. She didn't really think he'd actually hear her…but then again…he _was_ a formal Shinra soldier, " Oh…umm…can I talk to you?"

" ? " Cloud blinked his eyes in confusion but then followed her inside the room. " So…what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Yuffie closed the door behind her and sat on the bed. "…So, you're marrying Tifa, huh?"

"…? Well…, yes."

" Haha, finally! After a year of thinking, you finally decided to get together with her, huh!? Hey, but remember this! If you make her cry I'll make sure you'll regret doing that!!" Yuffie said as she did a few punches in the air.

"…Yuffie, what's wrong…?"

". . . . . ." The Kuno-ichi stared into his blue, ocean-coloured eyes, and sighs, " Cloud…I'm truly happy that you and Tifa are getting together. Heh heh…I guess it's destiny? I don't know…but really, I am."

". . . . . . ."

" But…, when I think of Aerith…when I think of her…it's just…you know, it feels……wrong. Oh! Don't take it like I'm against you with marrying Tifa or something! It's just…Aerith…she said to me once…I think the day before she went to pray for Holy by herself…that if she was ever reincarnated as a normal girl…she would wish to be with the one she loves." Tears formed in Yuffie's eyes, " Haha…that time, I didn't really get the point on what she was trying to say. I guess…Aerith knew that though she was planning on coming back…there was a risk that she might not be able to. Maybe that's why…she was talking like that."

" Yuf…"

" So, Cloud! I really want you to be happy with Tifa! For the sake of Aerith!!" Tears flowed from Yuffie's eyes. Though, she was smiling. " Because…Aerith will be really disappointed if you're not! You wouldn't want her to see you like that!"

" Yuffie…"

" Oh god! Look at the time! Heh heh…" Yuffie wiped her tears away and headed towards the door, " I'm suppose to help Tifa make dinner. What do you want to eat, Cloud? I'll tell Tifa and I'm sure she'll be really happy to cook it for you."

" . . . . . ."

" Cloud?"

" Huh?" Cloud looked up from his thoughts. " Oh…umm…anything. Anything will be fine."

"…okay?" 

The Kuno-ichi then stepped out of the door and went down the stairs, leaving Cloud in her room by himself.

'…Aerith…'

*          *    *        *         *       *

_' Cloud…?'_

_' Hm?' Cloud looked behind to see Aerith smiling at him as usual. She wore her usual pink dress except she wasn't wearing her red denim jacket at this time. " Aerith? What's wrong?'_

_' Oh…just couldn't sleep. Mind if I stay by your side for a while?'_

_' No, I don't mind.'_

_The flower girl smiled at him again and sat on the chair next to him. Cloud nervously glanced at her before taking a cup from the empty counter of the bar._

_' Do you want to drink?' he offered._

_Aerith placed a finger on her chin and made a thoughtful expression, ' Sure. Why not?' She then takes the glass cup from his hand and Cloud poured the red liquid into it._

_' I hope it's not too strong for you,' Cloud said as he poured some into his own cup._

_' We'll see…' Aerith giggled and took a sip. She then nods her head, ' Mm! Just the right taste!'_

_Cloud smiled, ' That's great…now I won't have to worry about carrying a drunken flower girl back to her room anymore.'_

_' Now what do you mean by that, Mr. Ex-Soldier? Hmm?' Aerith pouted but soon smiled, ' what about you? From the looks, I'm sure you have been drinking for a while before I came.'_

_' I'll be all right…I'm used to it. From Tifa's.'_

_' Ohhh, so now you're talking about Tifa, huh? When there's a pretty girl just right in front of you?'_

_' What do you mean?' Cloud blinked his eyes in confusion._

_Aerith sighs, " Nevermind." She starts giggling and poking him with her slender fingers. ' You really are clueless about these kinds of things aren't you?"_

_" ?"_

_" Cloud…"_

_The blonde-hair soldier looks up, ' What?'_

_Aerith was staring him with this weird expression, almost as though in worry, but she soon replaced it with her usual smile, ' You really are strong, aren't you?'_

_" ?" Cloud looked at the glass cup in his hands, ' I don't…get your point.'_

_' You always try to solve everything by yourself…without asking for others to help…you are always alone. You never ask for any help but keep everything to yourself.  You try to solve it alone because you don't want the others to become worried…I can understand that. But…'_

_' But…?'_

_Aerith smiled, almost sadly. ' But…why don't you try asking for help? It won't hurt…I promise.' She reached out her hand to touch his cheeks. Cloud felt the warmth and unintentionally wrapped his hand around hers._

_' It's not good for you to keep everything to yourself, Cloud. Whenever I see you do that…I always see you making this sad and painful expression. I don't want to see you like that.' The flower girl lowered her eyelids, ' I want you to share your problems with everyone. With me…I want to share your pain…I want to do everything I can to help you…to free you out of your cage.'_

_' My cage?'_

_' Yes…your cage. So don't keep everything to yourself. Sharing your problems with somebody is not a sign of weakness…it's a sign of power… a power of teamwork…a power of trustfulness. Cloud, know this, that you're not alone. You have everyone to look after you…you have your childhood friend who knows about you…you have…' The flower girl stopped there, which the soldier blinked his eyes in confusion. He wanted to know what she was trying to say._

_' Aerith…?'_

_Aerith smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, ' Goodnight, Cloud. And even though you're used to it…try not to drink too much, okay?'_

_' . . . . . .?'_

_Cloud watched as Aerith left the bar, leaving him confused. ' What was she trying to say? That I have what?'_

*           *    *        *          *          *

Cloud woke up to find himself in bed. He turns to the window and found that night has already fallen.

' I must have slept long…' He thought as he slowly got off the bed. ' But…was that a dream? Must be weird…dreaming something like that…'

He walked into the bathroom to wash his face. ' But…come to think of it…I never got the chance to ask her what she was trying to say. Aerith…what _were_ you trying to say? Why do I still…'

At that moment, he shook his face. ' Nevermind. I should stop thinking like this. I'm marrying Tifa now.'

After washing his face, Cloud decided to check downstairs to see if anyone is still awake. 

" Oh Cloud! You're awake!"

Tifa was at the counter cleaning up after the mess Barret and Cid made a few minutes ago.

" Tifa…"

" Hm?" Tifa smiled at Cloud, " What's wrong?"

"…nothing."

"? Well…okay."

" I'm going to take a short walk…is that okay?"

" Yeah, sure!" Tifa smiled again, " Be careful!"

Cloud left the bar and walked into the dark streets of Kalm. He was only planning to take a short walk around just to cool off his mind. As he walked pass a corner, he noticed something. Something bright, glowing in the dark alleyways.

" ? " He walked towards the light in curiosity but soon stopped in surprise. " This is…?"

There seems to be a crack on the concrete ground since a green-ish blue light was flowing out from it like a fountain. "…Lifestream?"

Cloud whispered the word softly. He knelt down, examining the crack on the ground, wondering how it got there. ' An accident of some sort?'

The Lifestream itself seems to just flow out of the crack quietly and then disappearing into the air, as it grew higher. Cloud watched in amazement at the glowing light in front of him. But soon turned his eyes away because the light made him recollect the one person he vowed to protect. Yet he had failed to do so.

The one person whom he…

**" Cloud…"**

The blonde soldier widens his eyes in surprise. He quickly lifts his face and looked around him.

' That voice…'

He started running further into the dark streets in search of the origin of the voice he had heard. ' That voice…it can't be…'

He stopped at the main square of the town where during the day; many couples and other people would hang out and just sit down. He once again looked around but found nothing.

' Aerith…?' He slowly walked up to the fountain located in the center of the square. Water was flowing from the fountain just like that Lifestream earlier, splashing into the pool of water underneath where people tend to throw coins thinking it would bring good luck if they did so.

He looked around again in hopes of finding something new. But still all he saw was the darkness of the night and the lights on the houses. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

' What am I thinking?' He thought to himself, ' I should get back now. Tifa would be getting worried by now…'

He took one last look around him and started walking back towards the bar. Not knowing that a dark figure has been watching him the whole time.

The figure then closed its green eyes and then disappeared into the dark.

*                *                 *               *

- Hikaru

Hi there! This is Hikaru and it's been a long time, ne? Well, I've been thinking of a Clerith fic for so long…just didn't how to put all these muses into words.

As you have read, this story follows after a year of Sephiroth's defeat. I know I know, a lot of people have already used that lame plot but hey, just forget about this whole lame plot thingy okay? I haven't been writing Clerith fic for a long time so…I'm not sure if it entertain you or so but I hope you guys enjoy it.

And before you all ask me questions, this is a CloudxAerith fic. It may look and sound like a Cloti fic…but it's not. I'm sorry CloudxTifa fans…but there needs to be more Clerith fic out there. Or else…Aerith will be sad. I don't like SephAer or ZackAer pairings…nope not my type. Clerith fics are and…they even sound right!!! ( I think…)

Well…let's just forget all the blabbering. Again, I hope you Clerith fans out there enjoy this fic…and I will be really happy if you decided to leave a review. Flames…are accepted but I don't really care about it so…but if you are going to flame just flame my story, NOT Aerith…she didn't do anything.

Read + Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

" Goooooood Morning, Cloud!!!"

Cloud held his ears as he slowly woke up from his bed. Yuffie was in his room yelling into his ears with a megaphone in her hands.

" Yuffie, why must you yell out so LOUD this early in the morning?" Cloud said and shook his head to stop the ringing in his head.

" ' The hell you talking about! At Wutai, everybody wakes up at least five o' clock in the morning!! It's seven right now and as far as I know, you're late!" Yuffie said again with her usual high temper, bouncing on top of Cloud's bed.

" Well, as far as I know, this place is not Wutai. And stop bouncing on my bed!!"

Yuffie stopped and smiled, " Well anyway, Tifa is up already. She's already making breakfast. So now why don't you go downstairs and greet your in-two-days-she's-going-to-be-your wife."

" As soon as you get out of my room. I'm going to change." Cloud sighed, " Why don't you go bother Vincent or something? I know you wanted to do that but seeing that Vincent always locks the door, you just came in here to bother me instead."

Yuffie blushed and throws her shuriken at Cloud, which he barely dodged. " I swear if you tell Vinnie…!!"

" Alright, alright! I get you!" The blonde-soldier raised both of his hands, as though to give up, "Now would you please get out of my room?"

" Hmph!" Yuffie huffed but obediently left his room, leaving Cloud to sigh once again.

" Good morning, Cloud?" Tifa smiled as she saw Cloud walking down the stairs.

" 'Morning. Where are Barret and Cid? I assume Vincent is still in his room." Cloud asked and sat on one of the tables in the bar.

" Barret and Cid went to buy more drinks. But I'm thinking they're going to finish it all again tonight and Yuffie is outside with Nanaki."

" I see…"

Tifa smiled again and then walked towards Cloud carrying a plate of food. She placed the plate in front of him, telling him it's breakfast and to eat. Cloud smiled at her and picked up his fork.

" Oh, and Cloud?" Tifa turned to him as she washed the dishes.

" Yeah?"

" Can you do me one small favor?"

" What is it?"

" There's a group that is planning a birthday party here tonight but then I just found out that I don't have enough ingredients. I forgot to ask Barret and Cid to buy for me so…"

" I will go."

" Really!!?" Tifa's expression brightens, " I'm sorry…I wish I could go but I'm so busy …"

" No problem…just give me the list of ingredients you want me to buy and I'll go as soon as I'm done eating." Cloud smiled at her.

" Thank you, Cloud!!"

" Oi, Cloud! Where are you going!!?"

Yuffie spotted the blonde-soldier leaving the bar while she was playing with Nanaki and shouted out at him.

" I'm going to buy some stuff Tifa asked me to…" Cloud sighed and turned to leave.

" Well, okay then. Don't get lost!!"

" Look who's talking!!"

Cloud sighed for like how many times this morning and started walking into the busy streets. He glanced at the sheet of paper Tifa gave him, " Let's see…"

" Excuse me…"

" Four cans of vegetable soup and six packs of…"

" Excuse me!!!"

Cloud sighed irritably and turned around. " What is it that you wa…"

He widens his eyes in shock at the girl standing in front of him. The girl had long wavy, brown hair which she held into a ponytail with a pink ribbon, and two long strands of hair was hanging at both sides of her face. She wore a small, red jacket over a pink one piece and was carrying a basket with many variations of flowers inside. But the one thing that surprised him was her emerald green eye. The same eyes as hers…as…

" Ae…rith?" He whispered softly in disbelief.

". . . . ." The girl tilted her head to the side, " I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Cloud blinked twice before comprehending what she said, " E…eh? Wha…?"

" I was just surprise because you knew my name…" The girl smiled and then stared into his eyes, " Do I know you?"

"U…Umm,…your name is…Aerith?" Cloud said in surprise again.

" Yes. My name is Aerith…how do you know my name?" The girl, Aerith, asked again.

" Umm…I…I…" Cloud hesitated and wondered. Is this the Aerith he knows…or just someone that looks exactly like her?

Aerith stared at Cloud for a moment. She then gasped in surprise as though she remembered, " Are you…Cloud Strife?"

" Eh?"

" You are, right? I recognized your face…" Aerith smiled, " I saw your face in some kind of news…saying that you're a hero of the planet or something. You must have done something really good to be called like that. Nice to meet you, Cloud Strife."

" Nice to…meet you," Cloud hesitantly shook her hand. He could feel his face turning red quickly.

"Oh…would you care to buy some flowers?" Aerith said as though she remembered. " I've been having problems with money lately…so I thought of selling some flowers so I could earn some money to go to the next town."

" Eh? You don't…live here?" 

Aerith shook her head. " I'm…traveling. I think I've been traveling ever since…I don't quite remember anymore…but I know I'm traveling to look for something…or someone. I just don't know what it is…"

" You're…traveling…all by yourself?" Cloud said in surprise. He couldn't think of such a girl like her to travel around this big world by herself…especially if that certain girl looks exactly like her.

" Yup!" Aerith smiled, " That's why I'm in desperate need of money…so…do you care to buy flowers, sir?" She showed the basket to him.

"…sure, why not?" Cloud smiled, " How much?"

" It's a gil for each…but since I met the proud hero of the planet, I'll make it free for you!" 

Cloud lowered his eyelids, " I'm no hero…"

"?" Aerith tilted her head in confusion but soon smiled, " Well, whatever you're being sad about…I'm sure this will cheer you up." She takes a red flower from the basket and hands it to him.

" Um…thank you," Cloud said and accepted the flower. He flinched when their hands met but stayed clam as usual.

Aerith smiled softly and then turns to leave, " Good-bye, Mr. Hero. I hope we meet again."

" Ah…Aerith!!!" Cloud called out her name, which Aerith stopped and turned to him.

" Yes, Cloud?"

" . . . . . . It was…nice meeting you. I…I hope we meet again, too." Cloud muttered softly as he held the flower tightly, " And…thank you for the flower."

The flower girl smiled, " You're welcome. Just say it's an early wedding gift for you." She then left, disappearing into the crowd.

Cloud watched in surprise but soon noticed something. " Wait a minute…how does she know that I'm getting married?"

He looks back to where he last saw her. " Aerith…is that really you? Or someone else?"

" Bye, Marlene! See you tomorrow!!"

" Bye!!"

Marlene waved at her friends and started running towards her home. She had just finished school and couldn't wait to get home to tell him what happened.

' Daddy will be really proud when I tell him I got an A on my test!!' She thought happily and turned the corner. But then she bumped on someone and fell on the ground, scraping her knee at the same time.

" Oww…" Tears formed in her eyes but she tried not to cry.

" I'm sorry!"

She looked up to see a certain flower girl standing above her. The flower girl kneeled down and studied the wound.

" I'm sorry…I wasn't looking. Does it hurt?" The flower girl asked. Marlene slowly shook her head, which made the flower girl smile in relief.

" Just wait a minute, okay? It'll finish fast…" The flower girl said and placed a hand over the injured knee. A greenish-white light emitted from her hands and Marlene stared in surprise. The wound soon disappeared into the light and her knee was completely healed.

" Thank you, Ms. Flower Girl," Marlene bowed her head politely.

" You're welcome…here." The flower girl gave a white flower to her, " It's a present for you for being a good girl."

Marlene's expression brightened, " Thank you!! This is so pretty!!"

The flower girl smiled and then stood up, dusting herself. " I'll be going now…are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Marlene nods her head, " You're really pretty. Are you an angel?"

The flower girl made a surprise expression. She soon smiles warmly and pats her head, chuckling softly, " No, I'm not. I'm just an ordinary flower girl…but thank you for thinking of me as that. Here's another flower."

" But you healed my wound! I heard only an angel can do that!" Marlene said.

" Sssh…" The flower girl placed a finger over her soft, pink lips and winked, " Would you mind not to tell anyone about that?"

"?" Marlene blinked in confusion but nods her head. " Okay!"

" Good girl." The flower girl smiled and left.

Marlene smiled to herself and looks down the two flowers in her hand, " Wow! I just met an angel!!"

She then happily and excitedly ran towards her house. She now has two things to tell to her father.

" Welcome back…Cloud," Tifa looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled to see Cloud walking in with two bags of ingredients in his arms.

Cloud nodded and walked in. Tifa walked over to him, " So how was your day?"

" Fine…" Cloud sighed. " Oh…and here's a…flower for you."

" Oh, wow!! This flower is really…beautiful!! Thank you, Cloud!!" Tifa smiled and hugged him tightly.

Cloud smiled nervously, though he felt a little sting in his heart but he ignored it.

" Here are the stuffs you wanted me to buy…" He said as he placed the bags on the nearby table. " Sorry…I'm late. I had…my mind set on something else."

Tifa stared at him in confuse, " Are you hurt?"

The blonde soldier turned his face away as though to hide it, " No…just…something."

" Just something?" Tifa burrowed her eyebrows in worry, " Oh, Cloud…please…please don't try to keep everything to yourself. You're just hurting yourself more…I don't want to see you like that."

' She says the same thing as her…' Cloud closed his blue eyes and stared into the darkness for a while. "I…"

" Yo, Tifa-lady!!!! More drinks here!!!" A man, who was one of the regular costumers in this bar, yelled out from the end of the bar, interrupting Cloud. The blonde-soldier felt somewhat relieved though about the interruption.

" Ah, yes, yes! Coming!" Tifa said quickly and went behind the counter to get more drinks for the costumer. Cloud watched Tifa for a while, and suddenly felt a slight headache so he squinted his eyes in pain. 

His mind drifted to the flower girl he had just met today. A flower girl that looked so familiar to her but he wasn't quite sure himself if she is the same person.

' Even if it is the same person…she doesn't have any memory about herself, about everyone…about…me.' He thought. ' Wait…if it is the same person…then why is she here? Isn't she supposed to be dead? Did the Planet resurrect her? '

The blonde soldier shook his head, ' Calm down, Cloud Strife. That person isn't Aerith…even if she has the same name and looks exactly like her. Aerith…Aerith Gainsborough died… a year ago. She…is not here anymore.'

CLING… 

Cloud lifts his face by the sound of the bar door opening. Yuffie came walking in all sweaty and tired with Nanaki beside her.

" Ah! I'm sooooooooooo tired!!!" Yuffie cried out as she sat on a nearby chair, " Tifa, would you mind if I get a cold drink?"

" Sure…" Tifa smiled.

Cloud sighed, " And what were you doing this early in the morning?"

" Training, of course!!" Yuffie beamed. " Just cause the fight is over…doesn't mean I can't train, does it? Besides, you never know when another danger can come anyways. Gotta be ready for that!!"

" Oh, Yuffie don't say that…" Tifa smiled nervously and placed down the cup of ice water in front of Yuffie. " I rather like the peace right now…I don't want anything to happen that will break this peacefulness."

" But, it's soooo boring!" Yuffie said as she folded her arms behind her head, " It's not like I'm saying that I like fighting and all…just that, with all this peacefulness and doing the same thing every single day is just…plain boring."

Cloud and Tifa silently listened to Yuffie, who started whistling to herself as soon as she finished talking. Tifa glanced at Cloud who shrugged his shoulder. Suddenly, they all looked up to find Barret barging into the doors.

" Damn that stupid shop owner!" He shouted, making the other customers in the bar turn to him. He saw Tifa's expression and lowered his voice, " I'm gonna make him pay…"

" What? What'd you do now?" Yuffie said, almost boringly.

" I didn't fuckin' do anything!" Barret raised his voice again. " That stupid shop owner thought I was stealing things from his store!! He blamed me for all of his products missing and told me that if I don't give them back, I'll have to pay for all of the things stolen!!!"

" Well…guess he thought you were suitable because of your face…," The Kuno-ichi said. But apparently, she said too much since Barret started stretching his arms at her as though to strangle her neck but the ninja girl quickly hid behind Tifa.

" I swear I'm gonna…!!!"

" Daddy!!!"

" Hm?" Barret was suddenly hugged by someone smaller, " Marlene!!?"

" Daddy!! Daddy!! Guess what!!?" Marlene started to say as soon as she let go of her dad. She was smiling brightly and her eyes was shining with excitement, " Daddy, I saw an angel today!! Right when I was walking towards home. I bumped into this beautiful flower girl!!! And she was really pretty!!! Look! She even gave me flowers!!"

" Hm? Let me see that…better not be poisoned or anything." Barret studied the two flowers in his daughter's hand. " Hmm…pretty flowers you got there."

" See!!? I know it! That flower girl I saw is an ange…"

Marlene never got to finish since she was interrupted by a loud clank and they all turned to find Cloud standing, his chair fallen to the floor almost like he quickly stood up, with a shocked expression on his face.

" Cloud?" Tifa made a confused expression. 

Cloud ignored Tifa's question and quickly approached Marlene. He bent down to match her height and looked at her straight in the eyes.

" Did you…say you saw a flower girl? At the streets?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

" Yes!" Marlene nods her head with a smile. " She was really, really pretty!! See? These flowers…she gave them to me."

The blonde soldier glanced at the flowers; it was almost the same one he had gotten this morning. Tifa, who was beside him seemed to recognize the flower too. She turned towards the glass vase at the counter where she placed the flower in. ' The same…flower…'

" Did she…say anything else?" Cloud asked again.

" Well…" Marlene was about to speak but remembered the promise she had made with the flower girl so she just silently shook her head. " She just told me that I was a good girl…"

" Is that…is that all?" 

Marlene made a thoughtful expression. She then remembers something and gestured Cloud to come closer. Cloud blinked his eyes in confusion but did as he was told. The small girl leaned down and whispered in his ears, " I didn't want to say this in front of everybody…but I think that flower girl looked like Aerith."

" !!?"

" I just wish it is her though…" Marlene lowered her eyelids and smiled sadly. 

" Wished what?" Barret asked from above but she shook her head.

" It's nothing! I just wish that I'll be able to meet a pretty angel like that again!!"

Yuffie was listening almost boredly as though she didn't care. But Nanaki, who was lying down on the floor beside her and listening, was sure he saw her twitch at the mention of the ' flower girl '. He looked up to see Cloud, still with a shocked expression, and narrowed his eyes.

- Hikaru

Well...here's the second chapter!! Finally!! Aerith appears!!…or is it really Aerith!!? Maybe someone else that just happen to look exactly like her!!!?

Even if it is Aerith or not…how will she get involved in the story!!? Well…wait till you read the next chapter!!! What will happen to Cloud and the others!!? What will happen to Cloud and Tifa's wedding!! ( Hmm…thinking about the fact that this is going to be a CloudxAerith fic…well…you guessed it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Cid walked up the wooden stairs of the bar " Promised Heaven". He was carrying too bags of sake in his hands, whistling the tune ' Cid's Theme ' as he slowly walked up the stairs.

" Heh heh…nice day…it is…hic!" His face was a little red from the drinking earlier but he didn't mind. He was going to drink another box anyway.

" Yo, Barret! Tifa!! I brought the…hic…drinks!!" Cid said as he came tumbling inside the bar. " Mm? 'the hell is going…hic…on around here?"

"Cid…"

He looked up to see Tifa with a sort of blue expression. He also looked around to see the others wearing a gloomy expression on their face too. The space pilot scratched his already drunken head and let out a loud hiccup.

Suddenly, Cloud, who was in the center of the group and was bending down, stood up and walked towards Cid.

" Aye, Cloud! Wanna…hic…drink?" Cid made a goofy smile as he showed the blonde soldier the bag of drink.

Cloud ignored Cid's question and walked pass the space pilot, placing his hand on the doorknob.

" Wait, Cloud! Where are you going!?" Tifa shouted, running over to him.

" …I'm going to take…a walk…" Cloud said shortly before turning the knob.

" But…" Tifa was suddenly cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Barret shaking his head. " But Barret!"

" I'll go after him!!" Yuffie shouted as she followed after where Cloud left.

' Cloud…'

' It can't be…It can't be!!' Cloud squinted his eyes shut as he walked into the streets fast. ' It can't…'

" Cloud!!!"

Cloud turned to find Yuffie towards him. " What?"

" Uh…ummm," Yuffie stuttered. " Um, about that whole flower girl thing. I'm pretty sure it's not about Aerith. I mean…think about it! Aerith…is gone! She's…not here anymore!"

" Excuse me, would you care to buy a flower?"

"Eh?" Yuffie widens her eyes and slowly turns around. She then gasps in surprise as tears sprang from her eyes. " A…Ae…"

"Hm?" The flower girl tilted her head but makes a small gasp when she saw Cloud behind Yuffie. " Oh! We meet again…"

"Eh," The ninja girl looks to Cloud and to the flower girl. " C…Cloud…you know…her?"

The blonde hair soldier turned his eyes away from Yuffie and slowly nods his head,

" Umm…I'm sorry…was I a bother?" Aerith asked at the serious tension between them.

"N…No! Of course not!" Yuffie answered quickly, smiling as though to assure her it's all right. " W…wow! These are nice flowers!!! Where do you get these?"

" Oh…I grow them…myself," Aerith smiled. " I must see that you must be Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Eh? Y…You know me?"

The flower girl smiled softly, which made the ninja girl blush in surprise, " I've heard about you…and also the other AVALANCHE members. You guys are the one who saved the Planet, right? From that…what was his name again? Sephiroth? Well, anyways, I'm really thankful that you guys did that…"

"Uh…umm…" Yuffie scratched her cheeks. " Aerith…right? So…I see that you're selling flowers. And pretty nice ones too…did you grow them yourself?"

"Some. I pick some of them out while I travel…I'm pretty sure there are a lot more beautiful flowers out there. I just picked some and sell them so I can make the people see…and to also earn some money for my traveling"

" You're traveling? Why?"

"I'm…searching for something…or someone. I just don't know it…yet." Aerith smiled, " But I'm pretty sure I'll be able to remember along the way."

"Hmmm…" The ninja girl made a thoughtful expression. Cloud was behind her staring at Aerith with an expressionless face.

"Ae…"

**_Baaaaaaaang!!!!_**

****

They all looked up from the sudden explosion with a few screams following after.

" What the…!?" Yuffie said as she grabbed hold of her large shuriken she always carries.

Cloud, too, reached out for his sword and looked up as another sound of explosion erupted from the town.

" Aerith! Go hide somewhere safe! Ae…" He turns to the flower girl but widen his eyes in surprise to see she was not there. " Aerith!!?"

" Wh…where did she go?" Yuffie seemed surprise as well. " Cloud!"

" We'll find her later! We need to deal with this right now!" shouted the blonde soldier and ran towards where the explosion was with Yuffie following right after.

"Everyone, please calm down!!" Tifa shouted at the panicking crowd. But they were too eager to save themselves rather than listening to a certain girl from the burning houses.

" Oh gods! What to do!?" The long, black haired fighter was starting to panic too_. If only…if only Cloud was here. _Then maybe he will know what to do. She bit her tongue at the knowledge that she, herself, can't do anything without him.

But this is not the time to think about such things. Tifa brought her head up in determination and ran towards the still panicking crowd.

" Everyone! Please do not panic! If we work together then we will be able to stoop the fire from spreading! Please!" She shouted with all her might. Barret and the others are busy rescuing the people from the burning buildings. She has to calm the crowd herself.

The crowd seemed to have heard her voice since now they all ran towards the fountain and wells, carrying small buckets in their hands. They scooped out the water and splashed it onto the burning buildings, slowly but gradually, extinguishing the fire.

" Tifa! "

Tifa looked up at a voice calling her and her expression brightens. " Cloud!!"

Cloud and Yuffie (who was starting to get tired from running) were running towards her.

" Cloud! Oh, I'm so glad you're here!!" She shouted in joy, running towards them.

" What happened!?" Cloud asked " What was that explosion I heard!!?"

"I…I don't know. I just heard it when I was in the bar and then when I came out, I saw all these buildings burning! Barret and the others are working with rescuing the people in the buildings." Tifa explained quickly, "But I wonder what caused this."

Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder, " Tifa, you and Yuffie stay here and watch over the crowd while I go check out what's going on."

" Eh? W…wait, Cloud!!"

The blonde-soldier ran into the fire, grabbing hold of his giant sword.

" Cloud!!" shouted Yuffie but he soon disappeared into the fire. " How can he be so stupid jumping into the fire like that!?"

" Yuffie! There's no time to think about that now! Cloud would be alright!" Tifa shouted, carrying a bucket of water, " We've got to stop the fire or the whole town will soon be covered with it!

--- --- ---- ---- ---

" Hey, Vincent! You see anything there!?" shouted Cid

" No!" He heard a familiar voice, " There's no one here! It's clear!"

" Shit!" The blonde pilot wiped the sweat trickling down his face, " Damnit, it's hot! Who's the fuckin' bastard that started all this!?"

They were in a building, where the fire has already covered up to half of it. They acquired information that a small girl was trapped in this building and is now looking for her. So far, they haven't found anything and the fire is starting to catch up to them. If they don't hurry, the people will soon find them burned to crust.

" Fuck this!" The pilot said, " Hey!! Hey, whoever is in this building!! You better come out now or I swear I'm gonna kill you!!"

The question of how you're going to kill that person when you don't even know where he or she is doesn't matter to the already pissed-from-the-heat pilot.

" Cid!!" He heard Vincent's voice.

" Did you find her!?" Cid asked, as he walked through the burning hallways.

Vincent was standing in front of a closet with his eyes closed.

" What's wrong?" The pilot peeked inside and held his breath.

Surely, they have found what they were looking for but she laid lifelessly inside the hot closet." Is she…?"

The ex-Turk nods his head slowly, " The smoke must have killed her."

" Damnit!!" Cid slapped his forehead almost angrily. " Fuck!!"

They stood there, staring at the lifeless girl sadly and with aggravation about not being able to save her in time.

" Come on, we should go…the fire will be catching up soon," said Vincent.

"…yeah, sure." The blonde pilot said as he lowered his goggles as to cover his tearful eyes.

--- ------- ----- ---- ----

Cloud ran into the fire with sweat trickling down his white face, and his blue mako eyes glowing.

' It's hot…' He thought as he wiped the sweat on his forehead. So far he haven't found anything to have cause that explosion. ' I guess it is no use running around in the fire and be burned to crisp.'

He was about to leave but stopped, hearing a faint sound from the roaring fire. ' What's that…?'

He listened closely waiting for that sound to come again.

_H…el…m… _

There! Again!

Cloud closed his eyes and strained all his nerves to hear the sound again, ' A child…?'

_Help me!!! _

The blonde soldier snapped his eyes opened and ran towards the direction where he had heard the voice. The heat burned his skin but he didn't mind at all. He ran further until he reached a small corner of a building.

" Help me!!" He heard the cry again. But where?

He looked around and saw a small figure squatting down behind a few barrels. " Hey…"

The small figure, a child about the age of five, looked up and widens his eyes to see the tall man standing above him.

" Are you okay?" The tall man, Cloud, asked. Sweat was dripping from his face and his blue, mako eyes were staring straight into the brown, chestnut colored ones.

The small boy nods his head slowly, tears forming unto his eyes, " I got lost…and then all the fire started burning around me…and…and…I couldn't find my way home so…I…I tried calling for…hel…"

" It's alright, kid." Cloud said, kneeling down on one knee, " Now, let's get out of here before we both get burned into crisp."

The boy nods his head and took Cloud's hand, " Thank you, Mr."

Cloud smiled, " It's alright. Now let's hurry!"

" Okay!"

Cloud carried the boy unto his back with the boy wrapping his small arms around the soldier's neck. " Hang on…"

He was about to take step when they heard a crackling sound above them. " Wha…!?"

They both looked up to see burning debris from the building falling down towards them.

" Look out!!" shouted the boy. But it was too late.

' Damnit!!!' Cloud shouted in his mind, ' Is this the end for me!?'

Suddenly, a white light surrounded them like a barrier as though protecting them for the falling debris and the fire. The white light soon wiped all the surrounding fire away. Cloud winced his eyes from the brightness. He soon saw a figure approaching them from the light.

" A…Aerith?" The blonde soldier widens his eyes at the figure approaching them.

" Are you alright?" asked the flower girl. She took the boy into her arms and set him on the ground, " It's alright now. It's safe to go home, the fire is gone now."

"O…okay!" The boy smiled, " Thank you, Ms. Angel!"

The flower girl smiled and pats his head, " I'm not an angel…but thank you anyways. Be sure to go home to your mother! Not anywhere else!"

" Thank you, Mister! Thank you, Ms. Angel!!" The boy shouted, waving his hands.

Aerith waved her hand back as she watched the boy leave. She then turns to Cloud, " Are you okay, Cloud?"

" A…Aerith…" Cloud whispered in his still-surprised state, " Were…that…that light. Was that you?"

The flower girl giggled, " Oh Cloud, did you get hit by the head? Well anyways, it'll be all right now. The fire is gone…you could go back to your friends now. I'll be going, okay? See you later…"

The blonde soldier grabbed her hand, " W…wait! Don't go!"

"?" Aerith turned to look at him, " Is there anything else?"

"Ummm…Do you…want to come with me? And…and meet the others?"

Aerith stared into the soldier's blue eyes, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. She soon smiled her usual smile, " Okay. If it is…okay with you."

" O…Of course!!" Cloud nods his head happily.

" Alright then! Let's go!" The flower girl said and wrapped the soldier's arm into hers, pulling him.

" A…Ae…!!" Cloud blushed. ' Wh…What am I thinking!!? I…I can't just make everyone see her…especially to Tifa!'

But too late. Aerith was already dragging the poor soldier towards the bar, humming a happy tune along the way.

--- --- -------- --- ----

- Hikaru

Well…the third chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed.

I was just reading a good Clerith story and my heat for CloudxAerith is rising yet again!!! Well…it was already high but I guess it broke the limit.

Ahhh, I just so love Aerith…she is just sooo cute!!! 

Now my friend, who is a CloTi fan, read this fic and said that Cloud is waaaaaay better with Tifa ( Which ticked me off) and said that Aerith only liked Cloud because he looked and acted like Zax/Zack ( which made me even more angry).

Well, from my view, I don't think that is true. I think at first, she did like him because he looked a lot like Zack…but then she eventually fell in love with the real Cloud. Remember, she was the first one to find the true Cloud beneath that fake one? ( Well aside from Tifa, since she knew the whole thing all along) But, she found him and said that she wants to meet him…meaning that she wants to meet the real Cloud.

I don't think she would have said that if she only liked him because he looked like Zack. I don't know about Cloud's feeling towards her but I think that Aerith truly loved Cloud…that's why she went to pray for Holy by herself. Because she wants Cloud to find himself…to give him time to be able to find his true self. I guess she found out that Tifa was the only one who could help Cloud get his real self back…so the only she thing she can do was to give him time…

With Sephiroth already summoning the Meteor, the wasn't enough time left to have Cloud get his real self…so I think that's why she went to pray for Holy to give him that time. It's really sad to think of it…

Well, that's my view. I don't know about yours. But even if everyone in this whole world says that Cloud should go with Tifa…I'll stay as a Cloud x Aerith fan. Forever!!! That will definitely never change! For the sake of Aerith!!! sniff

It's not that I hate CloTi…but as an Aerith fan…I want her to be happy. And since I'm not the type of ZackAer, SephAer, VinAer, RenoAer, or TsengAer fan….I chose Cloud to be with her…because I know he can make her happy.

Cloud x Aerith forever! Yeah, baby!!


	4. Chapter 4

" Cloud is sure late, huh?" The ninja girl sighed as she looked at the door, waiting for the pokerface blond soldier to walk through it. She glanced around boredly and stopped to stare at Tifa, who seemed busy wiping the glass cups and deep in her thoughts. She just didn't understand how Tifa and Aerith fall for a guy like him. I mean, yeah, he's okay and can be nice sometimes. But gosh, sometimes he can be such a jerk. No offense to Tifa and Aerith though.

Her mind wandered to the flower girl she had met earlier. Before that whole fire incident had happened. She really looked like Aerith, she thought. Really. She remembered not being able to suppress the tears the instant she saw her. I mean she really missed the flower girl. She was more like an older sister to her. Some one who would look after her. She took a glance at Tifa who was now wiping the counter and sighs. ' I shouldn't talk to Tifa about this yet.' She thought and remembered that the wedding day is just in two days. She wondered if Cloud will postpone the wedding now that Aerith, or so she thinks it is, is back.

Yuffie sighed for like the third time and looks up the door, continuing to wait for the blonde soldier to come back. ' Whatever it is, I'll just ask what he's going to do.'

Tifa lowered her eyelids as she looked towards the door too. ' Oh Cloud…I hope you're okay…please come back…' She's been noticing lately that he's acting weird. Almost as though he's thinking about something. Something that he wouldn't share with her.

" Where'd the hell that bastard go anyways?" Cid spoke up as he rubbed a bag of ice on a burn he had received from the commotion earlier. Vincent was behind him tending his own wounds.

" Calm down, Cid. Cloud will come back…you know that" Red XIII said and looks towards Barret, who was wrapping a cast around his injured arm, " Are you okay, Barret?"

" Yeah…just a mere scratch."

Tifa sighs and looks towards the door, expecting him to come through it anytime.

--- -------- ----- -----

" Aerith…"

" Hm?" The flower girl turns to him.

They had just a few more blocks to " Promised Heaven" where Cloud supposedly think the others are there waiting for him. He had been staring at Aerith for the whole time they were walking. He had been wondering if she is really the Aerith he knows or not. If she is Aerith, what is she doing here? Why doesn't she have any memory of him…or the others…or herself?

Why is she alive?

" Are you…" He stopped for a moment to think. " You said that you're traveling…to look for someone…or something. Where…Do you remember where you came from? Where you started your journey?"

Aerith held an expression of surprise for a brief moment. She then makes a thoughtful expression, placing a finger under her small chin. "Hmm…I'm sorry to say that I can't quite remember where I came from. All I remember is…water."

" …Water?"

" Yes. Water…cold but beautifully clear water. Everything was blue…and very mysterious," Aerith made a sad smile, " I was in that cold water…floating and waiting until time passes by. When I woke up, I found myself, all wet and shivering with cold, out of a small, blue lake. I had no memory of anything or myself. I didn't know where to go…I didn't have any money or items with me. I was…all alone."

Yes…she was all alone in that cold lake. But something in her heart kept her warm from the coldness. She couldn't remember what it was though.

Cloud widens his eyes at her words. Lake? Water…? Could it be…?

The flower girl returned to her normal, cheerful smile. " Anyways, I walked through a forest and arrived in a small village. I think I remember it was called ' Bone Village ' and then……Cloud?"

She stopped noticing something wrong with him. Tears were flowing from his widened, blue ocean-like eyes but he did nothing to wipe it away or stop it. He held an expression of shock on his face as he stared at the flower girl in front of him.

" Cloud?" Aerith peered into his face, with her hands folded behind her back. " Cloud? Are you okay? Cloud?"

"……ith?"

" Eh?" The flower girl held her breath in surprise as she felt herself being wrapped around with his strong, firm arms. " C…Cloud!!!?"

" Aerith!!!" The blonde soldier held her tightly in his arms as tears continued to pour from his eyes. " Aerith!!!"

Aerith recovered from her state of surprise and placed a hand on his back. " Oh Cloud…you must have lost someone very important. I can feel your sadness…your pain…I can tell that it's really hurting you. It's binding you…" She slowly separates his arms around her and wrapped his face with her warm hands, " If it is possible…I can help you, Cloud."

Cloud closed his eyes, tears still flowing, as he enjoyed the warmness of her hands. He placed his own over hers, " Aerith…it's you. I've lost…you."

". . . . . . ."

" When I first saw you…I was really surprised…you really look like her. Exactly the same the last time I saw her. But I thought…it couldn't be…because the one I've lost was dead…she couldn't be here if she was dead. But…your story…what you told me…it's…"

He stopped, feeling something warm pressing his lips. He opened his eyes to see a finger placed on his lips and looked up to see Aerith with a sorrowful smile.

" Cloud…" She began, " You don't have to force yourself. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…I understand. Everyone has something inside them they don't want to talk about. I understand…Cloud. So…please stop crying." She then wipes the tears flowing from his eyes. " Now…now is not the rightful time to think about it. There is not much time left…and if it is to help you…protect you…" The flower girl closed her eyes for a moment. No…not now. She opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde soldier's confused expression. " If it is to make you happy…then I will do it."

" Aerith?" Confusion ran across his mind. What is she talking about? Time? What time?

" Cloud…" Aerith started before he can speak. She stared into those beautiful sapphire eyes and smiled softly, " …I'm sorry."

--- ------- ----- ---- ---- ------

" Hey guys! He's back!!!" Yuffie shouted in joy and quickly stands up from her seat. But she soon froze after seeing someone familiar behind him.

" Cloud!!" Tifa came out from behind the bar, a smile of relief on her face. " I'm so glad you came back."

"Tifa…" Cloud spoke softly. He paused in hesitation and glanced at the person behind him. He felt his expression soften when he saw her smiling, " Everyone…there's someone…I want you all to meet."

Tears flowed from Yuffie's eyes as she jumped into that person's chest, " Aerith!!!"

" WHAT!!!?" Cid and Barret, both bellowed in surprise. Red XIII and Vincent had their eyes widen. They all stood up from their seats, making a loud clank of sound, and gathered around Cloud and the flower girl with Yuffie still hanging tightly on her chest, crying.

" Hello…" Aerith smiled as she patted Yuffie on her head. " My name is Aerith. Nice to meet you guys."

Yuffie slowly lifted her face and stepped back. She wiped her tears, " H…Hello, Ae…rith."

" Eh?" Tifa said in surprise. She turned her gaze to Cloud, " She doesn't…remember…?"

She watched Cloud shake his head and tears welled up her eyes. She walked up to the flower girl, " Is it…really you, Aerith?"

Aerith stared into her red eyes and tilted her head, searching her memory. " You must be Tifa. Tifa Lockheart, right?

" Aerith…" The tears she was holding back flowed from her ruby eyes. Without even thinking, she jumped into that person's chest, embracing her tightly as though to not let go. She cried her heart out as she spoke her name. " Aerith…Aerith!!!"

Aerith nervously placed a hand on Tifa's head, not knowing how to respond. She turned her gaze to Cloud. He just shrugged his shoulder with a nervous smile on his face.

While, Aerith was busy comforting Tifa, the other men looked at each other in confuse, still haven't completely recovered from their shock state. Cid dropped his lighted cigarette from his shock-opened mouth and didn't seem to notice. Barret held the same expression as Cid and was trying to work out the facts inside his head. Red XIII and Vincent didn't seem to surprise at all as though they knew that this was going to happen.

" Aerith! You…You're alive!!! You're…!!" Tifa cried in her chest, tears pouring from her ruby eyes. " Oh, Aerith!!!"

Aerith made a soft smile before placing a hand on the crying woman's shoulder. " Tifa…it's all right. So please don't cry."

" ... …" Tifa nods her head as she tries hard to stop her tears. But no matter how hard she tried, the fact that Aerith is standing in front of her made her happy. Really happy. And she couldn't stop the tears of joy flowing from her eyes.

Aerith smiled again. She then walks up to Cid and Barret and leaned forward, staring at the two. " You must be…Cid Highwind…" She grins at Cid and then turns to the person beside, " And Barret Wallace."

She then walks over to the man in red cape and smiles, " You must be Vincent Valentine."

Vincent bowed respectfully at his address, his red eyes glowing from the light in the bar. Aerith then bent down to pat the orange-furred creature below her.

" And you must be Red XIII. Nice to meet you… all of you."

Red smiled, " Nice to meet you…uhh…Aerith."

Barret scratched his cheeks nervously, not knowing how to react. " So…you ain't got any memory, huh?"

Aerith turns to him. "...yes. Is…that bad?"

" Well…" Barret looked from Cid to Vincent, Vincent to Red XIII, and Red to Cloud. " No…not at all. Ya' must be the flower girl Marlene's been excited about."

" Marlene?" She placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head slightly.

" Recall giving a flower to a small girl?"

" . . . . !" Aerith smiles and nods her head. " Yes… She is your daughter? You must be very happy to have such a good child like her."

Barret scratched his head in embarrassment and looks away from her. Cloud walked up to her and placed both hands on her shoulder. The flower girl looked up in surprise.

" Cloud…"

" You must be tired, Aerith. Umm…would it be alright if she stay here for the night, Tifa?" He asks and turns to the owner of the bar.

Tifa slightly looked surprised for a moment but then shook her head. " O…Of course not! Aerith is welcomed anytime!! I…I'll go set the bed!!" She then ran up the stairs.

--- -------- ------ ------ -----

The darkness surrounds the town of Kalm as everyone goes in their peaceful slumber.

_' Weren't you a little too harsh?' _A voice whispered in the quiet streets. Her voice soft and gentle, like the waters flowing in the streams of river.

_' Hm? ' _Another voice responded. His voice deep and strict but with a hint of calmness in it.

_' Setting the whole town in fire like that… a lot of innocent people have died…'_

_' Seriously…you really thought I was the one who set that fire?'_

_'…then who?' _Gasp._ ' Could it be…HER?'_

_'…Possible.'_

_'…But how? She is supposedly sealed…how can she…'_

_' I don't know…I really don't know…Shiva.' _

_' Shall we tell Ifrit and the others to be cautious? Odin can be patrolling around the area…'_

_' No…'_

_' But we cannot let HER touch her. It is our job to protect her…the Ancient. Now that the Planet revived her…this may be her only chance to go back to her normal life. If she uses her Cetra powers once again...'_

_' I know…I know, Shiva. But for now…all we can do is watch. Let us leave it to Cloud and the others…I'm sure she will be safe as long as she is with them.'_

_' I hope you're right…I am worried…'_

_' I know. But we cannot move unless SHE does. Besides…the Ancient wouldn't like it if we take actions without telling her.'_

_'I just wonder how you can be so calm in a time like this…Bahamut.'_

Bahamut, in his human form, smiles. _' Because I trust in her, Shiva. So calm yourself. If the time comes…then we shall take action.'_

----- --------- ---- ----- --------

_Pray… _

_Till the time comes…_

_Pray…_

_My dear child…_

_Pray…_

_To maintain peace…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aerith opens her eyes. She was kneeling down on the wooden floor, hands clasped tightly in front of her chest. She slowly stood up and dusts herself.

' It's a quiet and peaceful night tonight…but _too_ quiet…I hope nothing happens…' She thought with a slightly worried expression, ' It's not that I don't trust _them_…but…'

_Pray… _

Yes. That is the only think she can do. She walks out the balcony and stares at the stars shining in the night sky.

' Cloud…'

It was a surprise for her to see him here. She hadn't expected to see him…not in this state. He never changed, which she felt slightly disappointed at since she had many thoughts of how he would look like with long hair, short hair, and many other hairstyles she could of think. She chuckled at the thought and looks at the stars again. But she is now happy that he is still the Cloud she knows. It was also a surprise for her to see the other AVALANCHE members as well…

' I hope I didn't upset Tifa…'

She knew that Cloud and Tifa were going to be married in just two days. It hurt her…but…

Now…

She has a more important job to do…now is not the time to be selfish. The Planet's fate depends on her…

As the last surviving Ancient…

Her last and final job as an Ancient…

_But you do know that if you do this job…there is a chance that you might never come back._

' I know…'

_You will never be able to see your friends again…never be able to see him again…_

' I know…but…'

_You will never have another chance like this…once you have finished your job…you will…_

' I know, I know!!! Do you really think I want to do this!!? I don't really want to do this job!!! I want to be with everyone! With Cloud!! I want to live as a normal girl!! I don't want to be pushed around with all this responsibility!!'

_Then why do you do it…?_

Silence…

Aerith looked at the stars above and closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding into her soft chest; she could feel the cold air brushing against her warm skin. Warm. A sign that she is alive…but in anyways…it's just a fake. An illusion.

She placed a hand over the scar _He_ had given her a year ago.

' Because…'

_Knock Knock_

" Aerith…are you in there?"

" Yes…Cloud." Aerith answered as soon as she calmed herself. " You can come in."

The door opened and Cloud entered, slightly with hesitation. He closed the door behind and looked around the room to find Aerith sitting on one of the beds.

" Are you…all right?" He asked, noticing the strangely tensed aura in the room.

" Yes. I'm fine…just…tired." She replied.

" Aerith…I came here to ask something." Cloud spoke. He walked over to her side and sat down on the bed beside her. He the looks straight into her face, " A…Are you…"

" Please…" Aerith interrupted, her eyes looking at him straight in his own, blue eyes.

" Eh?"

" For now…please don't ask anything. It is not for you to know…"

Cloud stared in her eyes, and then lowered his head after a moment of silence. " So…you do…remember. You were lying about losing your memory."

" I didn't say that."

" Don't lie to me, Aerith!" Cloud shouted but soon lowered his voice. Emotions of pain and sadness written across his face. " I…I can see it in you. You're lying…I can tell. Do you think I'm stupid? Aerith…why? Why did you have to lie?"

"…Because…I didn't want you involved…" Aerith spoke. She placed a hand on his cheek, " Because it isn't for you to be involved. For everyone to be…"

" Is that what you thought the day you left for the Forgotten City? When you went to pray for Holy by yourself? Because you didn't want us to be involved? Because you thought you were the only one who had to carry all that heavy responsibility?" Cloud said. He could feel his anger rising and tries in vain to refrain it from letting it out. " You're wrong, Aerith. How can you think like that?"

"…You have the right to live, Cloud." The flower girl smiles sadly. " Unlike me…you are alive. You have the right to live in happiness…without having to fight for your life anymore…"

" But you're here…alive…in front of me."

_I know, I know…but…_

" Aerith…?"

_I don't want to see you suffer…_

" Ae…rith?"

_So…please leave it all to me…_

--- -------- ------ -------- -----

- Hikaru

Hi there! Sorry for not updating for so long. Err…

::reads through the chapter:: I'm making it too angsty, am I? Why do I have to make poor Aerith suffer? Oh why!!! ::tears flow:: Ohhh, I'm so, so sorry, Aerith!! I didn't mean to!!! Why do I have to do this to you!!?

Because Aerith loves Cloud so much that she would do anything to make him happy. Well…that's MY view of Aerith…don't know how you think. And Cloud…well…we'll see what he'll do. And the others…as the story continues…

Hope you guys liked this chapter. I can't say much because I don't want to spoil the ending.

Ohhh!! I saw the latest picture of FF7: Advent Children!!! And waaaaaahhhh!!! Aerith…!!!! (I love you--------!!!!) Finally…but it's only her body and stuff…not her face! So disappointed!!! Come on! Show the face already!!! Oh…and I saw Tifa and Vincent…and who else? And…oh! I also saw Reno and Rude!! Well…their backs were faced so I couldn't see their faces…and a close up image of the three so-called new enemies' of Cloud!!! Loz, Yazoo, and Kadarj (Don't know if that's the correct spelling) …they almost look like Sephiroth to me…wonder why they all have silver hair.

I also heard Zack is going to be in the movie but I don't know if it's true. And I think I also saw Barret in one of the pictures…and he looked…sooooo different…and cool!!! He looked cool from my point and was surprised that he replaced his gun arm with a metal arm. ( I think it was…couldn't really see)

Either way how the movie goes…I'm still excited to watch the movie and I so hope it's going to be good!!! And Square Enix…please, please make it a Clerith!! I would be really disappointed if you guys go on undecided again! Or plainly CloTi. (Sorry fans…but I am in desperate need of Clerith!!)


	5. Chapter 5

_' You didn't really need to tell him that, my dear.' _Shiva appeared behind her as soon as Cloud left the room. _' You didn't really need to carry all the responsibility. There is nothing wrong in relying on him, Aerith.'_

" I know..." Aerith replied softly, " But...then that makes me feel like I'm taking his life away. He deserves the right to live...without having to fight anymore. Do you know, Shiva? He's going to be married in two days. Cloud is going to be married..."

_' Yes...I know that, my dear.' _Shiva lowers her eyelids sadly as though understanding her feelings.

" And that is the reason I can't let him be involved in this, Shiva. He's going to be married...with Tifa. He's going to have a happy life...I can't just come up and take it away from him." Tears flow from her eyes, " After all the pain and suffering he'd endured with the battle against Sephiroth...this is the time when he finally gets to be released from that suffering. So...that's why he has the right to live...and if _SHE_ is going to come up and ruin it...then I will fight for it."

Shiva looks at her with concern, _' Even if it means...'_

" I understand what you're trying to say. But...but look at me." She turns around as though to show herself to the Queen of Ice, " I'm just a mere flower girl...I don't have much physical strength as the others do...I'm only good in magic...mostly healing magic...I just...I just totally suck when it comes to fighting."

_' Aerith...' _

" It's the truth, isn't it? The only thing I can do is pray... without a materia...I can't do anything. I'm just a mere flower girl who just happens to be the last surviving Cetra. So...I'm just going to do what I can do...as an Ancient. And if it's going to give Cloud...his happiness...his life back...then I will do it."

Shiva smiles sadly, _' If that is what you want...I won't say further more. That means, you're saying that no matter what happens, you will still protect him. Even if it's to sacrifice yourself.'_

"I'm not trying to be a hero, Shiva. I never intended to...I'm only just doing what other girls would do. Or I think would do." Aerith smiles sadly. "...I am already dead...so no matter how much I try...there will always be a barrier against those who are alive...and those who are dead...Cloud will be happy with Tifa...because they're both alive. There's nothing I can do for a dead person like me to go between them."

Suddenly a gust of wind blew into the room from the window making everything fly. Papers, sheets, curtains...

Aerith stood in the middle of the room. Shiva was gone...probably went to talk with the other Summons.

" Yes...even this body...is not real. Just a fake...made of illusion and dreams..." The flower girl spoke softly as the cold wind brushes against her skin, " But...even though...I want to be with Cloud. To stay with Cloud..."

Is that already bad enough for a helpless girl to wish for...?

Cloud walked across the hallways towards his room, irritated. He couldn't hold this rising anger in his chest. This frustration...

Why won't Aerith tell him? Why won't she rely on him? Is it because she thinks he is too weak? Because she just doesn't want him to get involved?

He punched the wall in frustration. ' Damnit!!'

Aerith is suffering again. He knows it...She's trying to carry the entire heavy burden by herself again. She's trying to leave _him_ again...leave everyone...and go try to solve it herself again. And once again, Cloud is helpless. Helpless again to help the girl...the girl he loves.

He slightly widens his eyes from his thoughts. ' Love...? Wha...What am I...thinking?'

He stood on the hallways, confused with his emotions, narrowing his eyes to try to settle his confused thoughts but sighs in exasperation. Some way...he has to make Aerith open up to him some way. He wants to make Aerith tell him everything. Everything she knows...so he can carry some of that heavy burden for her. So, she won't have to carry it by herself.

' Why? Why are you doing this?' He banged his fist on the wall again, " Why, damnit!!?"

_'...You really are different when it comes to the most important person in your life.'_

" Who's there!!?" Cloud quickly turns around but finds noone. He looks around cautiously, narrowing his nerves and senses, concentrating on every movement around him. " Whoever you out."

He had left his Buster Sword in his room so he doesn't have a weapon to fight in case it's an enemy or some sort. But he didn't care. He still has his fist. That should be enough.

_' Do you want to help her?' _

Cloud looked up at the voice again. Where is it coming from? Could it be that he's just hearing it inside his head? And what did the voice say? Help...who?

_' Do you want to help...her?'_ He heard the voice again.

" Who are you!!? Help who? What are you talking about!!?" Cloud shouted.

_' Do you want to help the Ancient?' _

" !!?" The blonde-soldier widens his eyes in surprise, " Aerith? Are you talking about Aerith!? What do you know about her!!? Who are you!!?"

But he never heard the voice again. He looked around again in search of where the voice has come from. Who was that? And what did he mean by help her? Does that mean they there is a chance that he will be able to help Aerith?

_People of Cetra, born from the Planet, Hears the Planet._

_People of the Cetra, returns to the Promise Land._

_A land full of happiness, a land which the Planet offers._

' Full of happiness, my ass.' Cloud thought. ' If that's true...then does that mean that _death_ is Aerith's happiness? To have her soul be bind with chains of the Cetra's fate? Then hell with that. I'm going to save Aerith. Whether the Planet likes it or not.'

At this time, Cloud himself, did not notice the stirring feeling that resides in his heart. A feeling he used to hold towards the flower girl...and was once lost after she tragically disappeared in front of him. But now...slowly...but gradually...that feeling he had once lost is now coming back. Without him unknown. Will Cloud be able to realize that feeling...before it is too late...again?

A woman with long, flowing silver-ish white hair stood on the small, grassy hill just above the town of Kalm. Her long white dress flowed softly in the cold wind. She gently looked down the town with her green, emerald eyes. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew behind her and a small smile formed on her lips.

_' Odin...' _She spoke softly. 

_' I have finished patrolling the area...there seems to be no sign of them.' _Odin spoke with his deep voice. He was fairly young, if to set an example as a human, he seems to be like the man of his early thirties. His green hair poked out from his shining armor and his orange eyes shined intensely. He slowly approached to the woman's side, his metal armor clanging loudly as he walked through the flowerbed beneath him. _' Must be hiding really good.'_

_' I figure...' _The woman smiled.

A portal made of fire appeared beside them and a young man with long, flaming red hair tied into a ponytail appeared from the hot flame. He had light, brown skin with a dark red tattoo of a dragon printed on his left upper arm. He approached the two as soon as he caught sight of them with his blood red eyes.

_' Ifrit...' _The woman spoke with slight hint of anger in her tone, _' Look what you just did to the poor flowers.'_

Ifrit looked down at his feet to see the once beautiful flowers been perfectly burnt to crisp. He slightly widens his eyes and then shrugs.

_' Didn't see that...'_

_' Holy-sama...' _A faint voice echoed around them and at the same time a cold mist surrounded them, freezing the flowers instantly. Shiva appeared from the mist, her long blue dress flowing and her long, aquamarine colored hair touched the ground.

Holy looked up and smiled. She tucked in some of her white hair behind her ear and asked, _' Where is Bahamut?'_

_' He is watching the Ancient, your Highness.'_

_' I see...' _Holy smiled to herself, _' Tell him to keep an eye out...I feel they are planning on doing something again.'_

_'So, that son of a bitch is hiding, heh? What? Is he afraid?' _Ifrit spoke, putting his hands on his hips.

_' Ifrit! Your language!' _Odin scolded, _' You're in front of the Highness!'_

_' It is all right, Odin.' _Holy smiled to the fire lord, _' At least you are true to your feelings. How is Leviathan doing? Did he say he caught something?'_

Ifrit shrugged, _' No. Not that I heard of. But he said something about a slight change in the Planet's energy. But he couldn't really tell what it was so he's looking onto it further.'_

_' It must be because **he** came back,' _Odin said. He placed a hand on his sword's hilt, _' I should be going back to patrol the area. You never know when he would strike. Ifrit, you're coming with me.'_

_'Yeah, whatever.' _The fire lord tucked some of flaming red hair behind his long, pointed ears and then summoned a portal of fire in front him. _' Let's go, then.'_

Holy watched as Ifrit and Odin disappeared into the portal. Her attention then turned to Shiva.

_' How is the Ancient?' _She asked.

_' ...Not doing well, I should say.' _Shiva spoke, _' I think she is overdoing herself. She should think of asking others for help, like that blonde-hair Soldier for instance. She should know that she is not the only one in doing this.'_

_' I figure...but she chose that herself. She is the one to choose to accept this job herself. After all...she is the only Ancient left in this world. But...'_

_' But...?'_

_' With her disturbed mind right now...no matter how much she prays...the Planet will not answer her. Her prayer will not be reached...she will have to solve it by herself. Of course...a help of someone wouldn't mind. Cloud Strife, was it? The one man she vowed to protect with her life.'_

_' She loves him too much...that she doesn't care what happens to her...as long as she was able to protect him. But that is just too sad...' _Shiva said as Aerith's smile came to her mind, _' She is a strong-willed girl, I know. Or she tries to be strong...trying to hide her weakness. No matter what happens...she never forgets to smile. I've never met a person with such a strong spirit.'_

_' ...I will talk to her, Shiva. And once again ask her...if this is what she wishes for.'_

_' Thank you, your Highness.'_

_' Meanwhile...tell the Summons...that she...JENOVA is planning something. So always be on the watch.'_

- Hikaru

Okay! The 5th chapter!! I like the Summon Monsters...or at least some of them. I've always wanted to write a fic on them when they're in somewhat in their human form. What do you call it? Personification? I know Holy is not a Summon but hey, she's (or he, I don't know. But my image of Holy is a woman so...) still my favorite Materia! Reminds me of Aerith:: sniff ::

And I saw another new scans of Advent Children!!! Yes!! Yes!! Yuffie------!!! She's pretty hot...since it's been two years so...she should be eighteen, right? Cause I remember in FF7, she was sixteen. I also saw Cid and Red XIII!! Oh my god, they look so--- cool!! I love them!! Now all I need to see is Caith Sith, but is he even going to appear? Oh, and Reno and Rude!! Reno is so...cute!!! He's so hot!! Man, I love that guy!! I liked the scan where he was showing his tongue with a smug expression. I also heard that there's gonna be a scene in the movie where Rude is going to take off his sunglasses so it will the first time we will be able to see his face!! I wonder if he's handsome(hey!)

And they still won't show Aerith's face. Oh well, I'm just happy to be able to see her. But there was one scan, which I didn't really like!!

The scan where it shows Cloud holding Tifa in his arms in the Church!! As a Cloud x Aerith fan, it was really a frustrating sight to see...(Sorry, Tifa and CloTi fans). Clou---d!! You're supposed to be doing that to Aerith!!! What are you doing!!? Ohh, I am really getting worried if it's really going to be Clerith or not. Some say it is, some say it's not. Which one!!? Cause, there was something in one of the scans that said something about Cloud and Tifa...getting together!!! No--------!!!!! I'm not sure though...but still no!!

Clerith! Clerith!! Cloud x Aerith peoplez!!! Square Enix...please, please, _please_ make it a Clerith movie!! Just please!! I know I've asked this so many times...but please...or I'll burst out crying!!! Waaahhhhh!!!!

...Anyways...back to you guys, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let's see what will happen to Aerith...and will Cloud be able to save her!!?

...I'm not sure about that yet. But I promise it's going to be a Clerith!! JENOVA comes back(!!?) and who is this _HE_ person the Summons were talking about? Stay tuned!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Cloud stared at the swaying brown hair in front of him. The owner of the brown hair walked in front of him, humming a tune as they head towards their next destination. _

_" Your hair…is very long, Aerith." He blurted out without thinking and covered his mouth with his hand._

_" Ha?" The browned hair, flower girl turns to face him with a confused expression at her company's sudden statement._

_Cloud reached out his hand to touch the soft, gentle feeling of her hair. " Come to think of it…I don't remember a time where I saw your hair down."_

_Aerith raised her brow with deeper confusion and started hitting Cloud's forehead with the tip of her finger. " Earth to Cloud? Do you have a brain in that small head of yours?" _

_The blonde soldier frowned at her statement, his face slightly red from embarrassment. " What does that suppose to mean?"_

_The flower girl suppressed a giggle, " Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…just, well…what you said. Don't tell that you've just noticed that I have long hair right now?"_

_Aerith smiled at the soldier's silent response. " Well, we can't just stand around here. We've got to hurry and meet with the others."_

_Cloud once again stared at the swaying brown hair in front of him. And just that moment…he'd wish he could see her hair down just for once. See how she would look like. Would she look the same? Or somewhat different?_

_He never knew his wish would be granted in a cruel way._

_--- ------ ---_

_" Aerith!!!"_

_Blood spluttered and splashed onto the cold floor. His long, silver sword stabbing through her slender body. Her body slowly fell forward as soon as he slid the harmful weapon out from her. The ribbon…the White materia fell and bounced across the altar. It was then swallowed into the cold, blue water._

_Cloud caught her body before she can hit the floor and made it face him. " …Ae…rith?"_

_He can feel the heat slowly disappearing from her body. He could feel the back of his eyes growing hot as he saw the single tear flowing from her now-closed eyes. He can hear Him…the one who had just killed her in front of him…Sephiroth saying something above him. But then those words of him barely reached his ears. All he could hear now…was her fading heartbeat._

_" Aerith…"_

_And then…the heartbeat stopped. Cloud felt something snapped inside of him as his body started to tremble in rage. He gritted his teeth so hard that he bit his lip and could feel the taste of blood pouring into his mouth._

_" Shut-up…"_

_An image came to his mind. An old image. Sakura trees standing around them. Yes. It was when they visited Wutai, Yuffie's hometown. _

_Aerith stood under the Sakura tree, eyes closed, the sakura petals falling like snow around her, and her hands clasped in front of her as though to pray. She then looks up at him, Cloud, and smiles. A beautiful smile._

_" …I don't care about the cycle of nature…your stupid plans. Aerith is going to be gone. She won't talk…smile, cry, or even…be angry."_

_Cloud tightens his fist in anger. " What are we suppose to do? This pain…what can I do about this pain? My fingers are tingling…my throat is dry…the back of eyes are hot!"_

_He stood up to face the long, silver haired, once known and called to be a hero and shouted, " Because of you…Aerith is dead!!!"_

_----- ---------------- ---_

_Cloud carried Aerith with a frozen mind. He couldn't think of anything. No. What is there to think of ? The body he carries in his arm is now cold. Too…cold for him. He could feel the aura of sadness and shock behind him…around his friends. He slowly walked…towards the lake. _

_As he walked into the water, he almost winced his eyes from the stinging coldness. The coldness of this water is too much…even for Aerith. Would she be cold…alone…in this water? He was almost hesitant to release his arms. _

_Aerith…_

_Aerith…_

_As soon as he released his arms, Aerith slowly sank into the water. Her long, blood-stained brown hair spread like wings growing from one's back as she sank. Aerith's hair without the usual ribbon. The one and only image of her hair down. The one image Cloud wished to see some time ago._

_…And she was beautiful._

_Though,_

_He never thought he'd see it like this._

Cloud opens his eyes to find himself in bed. The morning light was shining brightly on him from the window. He brought a hand to his face to find it wet.

He had been crying.

He had been dreaming.

A very sad dream.

The blonde soldier wiped the tears that were still flowing from his eyes as he got off from the bed. What was he dreaming about? It must have been something to make him cry like this. He'd never cried before. Not even when…

His eyes widen in realization.

Yes. Not even when…Aerith died.

But that was because he was too shocked…

They say that when you're too shock of something, you are unable to cry. Even if you wanted to.

Yes. That time. When he held her cold body, he wanted to cry. Cry his heart out. But something in him refused to. Was it fear?

Fear of admitting the reality of Aerith's death? Fear of losing his mind?

He was afraid. Afraid to lose his mind. Afraid to accept the cruel truth. Be swallowed into painful sorrow. Be captured into darkness and will never be able to find the way out.

He wanted to cry. So badly. But he just couldn't.

And now…

He could feel the back of his eyes growing hot again. Like that time.

Now…

". . . . !" Cloud brought both of his hands to his face. The tears silently rolled down his cheeks. Now…the tears he have been holding for all these time…are now flowing madly from his sapphire eyes. Is it sorrow? For not being able to save her that time? Or happiness? That she has come back…in front of him, no matter what her reason is.

And this time. He won't fail again. This time…even if it means to lose everything…everything he has…

He will protect her.

But first…

---- ----- ---- ---- ------

" Ha----," The Kuno-ichi sighed heavily with her arms wrapped around her knees, which were brought closely to her face, as she sat on her bed. " No matter how much I stop thinking…I can't help it."

She could feel her cheeks growing red and hid her face between her arms. " What am I going to do?"

No matter how much…how much she tried to stop thinking…

She couldn't stop thinking about him. His long, disheveled black hair. His battle-worned, red cape. His pale skin. Just can't stop thinking about him.

" Vincent…" Yuffie whispered softly to herself. " When did I start having feelings for that old, boring, creepy, gloomy guy?"

Surely, she never had this feeling during those times when they were on a journey to fight Sephiroth. She had always just thought of him as a gloomy, always-talking-about-his-sin guy but at the same time, a strong comrade to have. He had saved her life at times, and in return, she had saved his life at times, too.

" We were just comrades at that time. That's all. But…now what?"

Unlike him, she never liked to think deeply in her thoughts. It always confused her in the end. Besides, she never liked the gloomy aura that comes with it. It always made her sad and regretful and makes her think all the negative thoughts. Instead, she always liked to stay out in the sun, hang around with Tifa and Aerith, make fun of Cloud and Barret at times, wrestle with Cid, play with Nanaki, ask Caith Sith to do a fortune for her (though she always never believed the results he gave her), and all those other fun a stuff. She never liked just staying inside and do nothing at all, just sit or sleep. That's just boring.

Sure, there's nothing wrong with thinking back of the past. She has nothing against it.

' Besides…' She thought, ' Let's say I admit I have feelings for that guy, he'll never accept it anyways. He's always thinking about that female scientist, the one he said is Sephiroth's biological mother. What was her name? Lucre…Lucrecia. Yeah, that's it. I wonder what kind of person she was?'

During the journey, they came upon a certain waterfall. It was really nothing special if you looked at it from outside. But, Vincent said he 'feels' something inside so they decided to check it out. She didn't go in though. Of course, she would've been happy if there was a good treasure or a really rare materia in there, but at that time, she was too tired and exhausted from the long underwater journey in the submarine. She never liked transportations. It always made her sick.

But anyways, since nobody else wanted to go, Cloud, Vincent, and Cid decided to check it out while the others wait outside. It didn't take them long, only about ten minutes or so. But they came out with Vincent holding something like a new weapon for him and his usual somber expression, only this time, it was like he was about to cry. Cloud explained what happened while Vincent was leaning on the rocky walls, his arms crossed, with a depressed expression.

' At that time, I was just like ' That's it? You guys didn't find any treasure or rare materias!!?'. But come to think of it now…I wish I 'd gone with them, just to take a look on how this 'Lucrecia' person looked like. I wonder how Vincent felt. After seeing the one woman he loved and thought was dead the whole time. Was he happy? But…remembering the expression on his face that time…I doubt it.' Yuffie sighed again and jumped off the bed, landing softly on the floor. ' Why did I ever like that guy? When I could be thinking of getting more materias for Wutai!? Aargh! What am I going to do!!?'

Knock knock 

She jumped from the sound and slowly turned to the door. " Who…Who is it?"

There was a moment of silence and then, "It's Vincent."

' Speak of the devil…' Yuffie sighed and walked towards the door. At the same time, she tried to stop her cheeks from growing red. When she opened the door, Vincent was standing there with his usual pale face and beautiful red eyes. " Yeah, what do you want?"

' Stupid, Yuffie!' She kicked herself, ' Why can't you be nice to him just for once!?'

Vincent sighed as he tucks some of his black hair behind his ears, " Tifa asked me to call you downstairs. She said she wants you to help make breakfast."

"…Yeah, whatever. I'll be coming down then." Yuffie said with a half disappointed tone in her voice. ' What was I expecting?' She sighed mentally in her head. She was about to close the door when…

" Yuffie…" Vincent's voice stopped her.

" What?"

". . . . . ." He stayed silent, trying to find the right words.

" Come on! Get on it already!" She said in half frustrate tone.

" …I…"

" Yuffie-------------!!!" Tifa's voice called from downstairs. Yuffie sighed and stepped out of the door, closing it behind her.

" I'm coming!" She yelled and turns to Vincent. " Whatever you want to say to me, you better start straightening it in your head, cause I have a life too, you know?"

". . . . . I will…try…"

" Don't try! Do it!" Yuffie frowned, " I swear to my Wutai ancestor's, you'll always be missing the chance if you always hesitate like that! You gotta say what you gotta say!! Or you'll just keep failing and failing!!"

Vincent looked surprise for a moment, his eyes slightly wide. But soon, he smiled, his red eyes narrowing gently and his pale lips curved. One of his rare, nice smiles.

" You never change, Yuffie." He said softly.

Yuffie quickly turned her face away, feeling her cheeks turning red and hurried down the stairs, leaving Vincent standing on the hallways alone.

' You gotta say what you gotta say…huh?' She thought as she reached the bottom of the stairs and looks up, ' I guess I should be saying that to myself, too.'

---- ---------- ------ ------ ---

- Hikaru

Hey! Sorry for not updating for so long! I was very busy and my god, these teachers are already giving out projects!!! Nooo---!!! It's too early!!! Well, hope you guys liked the chapter!! Please review!!


End file.
